


Héliocentrisme

by Agua



Series: Nuit de poussière [4]
Category: L'appart du 5e (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-22 16:43:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22119028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agua/pseuds/Agua
Summary: Héliocentrisme: le Soleil est le centre de l'Univers. Tout le monde -- toute la Terre -- tourne autour de lui. C'était la philosophie des premiers scientifiques : personne n'y croit plus, sauf un pauvre bougre coincé dans une relation toxique avec sa blonde. Après l'avoir regardée en face pendant dix longues années, ses yeux sont brûlés, à ce pauvre Greg. Il ne voit plus les larmes ni les brûlures quand sa bien-aimée, Soleil, s'approche de lui. Il ne perçoit que la chaleur sans réaliser qu'elle est en train de l'incendier.Mais depuis que la distance entre eux s'est évaporée, il ne sait plus quoi penser. Avec l'arrivée de Soleil dans le bloc, plus rien ne le protège des éclats de rage dévastateurs de sa blonde : jalousie, irritation, entêtement, crises; aucun nuage ne peut protéger Greg contre la furie des éléments. Le Soleil de sa vie se transforme vite en brasier infernal, sous les yeux mortifiés de ses colocs qui ne peuvent rien faire sauf l'avertir. Peut-il supporter les brûlures que lui lance sa belle, ou son Soleil va-t-il le brûler vif? À moins que ses amis puissent le convaincre avant d'abandonner ses ailes de papier et de retourner à la surface, mais Icarus ne veut rien savoir. À eux de lui lancer un harpon.
Relationships: Greg Joyal & Franck Ostiguy, Greg Joyal & Justine Pellan, Greg Joyal & Victoire "Vicky" Lachapelle, Greg Joyal/Soleil Bouchard-Lemieux
Series: Nuit de poussière [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1415695
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

« Héliocentrisme. » C'était ce que Justine lui avait dit. « Une théorie selon laquelle tous les astres du système solaire gravitent autour du Soleil. » Elle avait ajouté en ponctuant sa phrase d'un regard perçant: « Toi, tu es un astre, et elle, elle est le Soleil. »

Greg avait trouvé cela poétique (il était vraiment cave).

« Mais c'est pas sain. Je regrette, Greg, mais la façon dont te traite ton amoureuse bafoue plus de soixante-dix pourcent des critères recommandés par les psychologues. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux la laisser tout de suite avant de - »

Greg l’avait cavement coupée tout de suite, trop insulté pour réfléchir.

« Tu as pas à me dire ce que je devrais faire avec Soleil! C’est moi qui décide ce que je vais faire de ma vie, pis avec elle, pis depuis quand tu te préoccupes de ça, l’amour? Je croyais que tu y comprenais rien! »

Il avait quitté la pièce avec son sac de lavage, trop tard pour ne pas remarquer que Justine était au bord des larmes. Il avait visé trop près du coeur. Il l’avait blessée, comme un cave., Il pensa à aller s’excuser, mais laissa tomber. Vicky et Théo s’en occuperaient. Enfin, Vicky peut-être - Théo l’ignorait.

Bon, je vous dis ça parce que c’est ce que Greg aurait d’habitude pensé, mais ce jour-là, il était trop fru pour se rendre compte des larmes de Justine et de la tension qui surviendrait quand il reviendrait à l’appart. Il n’y voyait pas clair. Aveuglé par sa colère, il pensait à ce que Justine lui avait dit.

« Héliocentrisme. » Pour qui elle se prenait? Elle y connaissait rien, elle ne pouvait pas avoir raison. Pis depuis quand elle pensait à ce genre d’affaires-là? Vicky peut-être, mais Justine… Elle aurait d’habitude été trop plongée dans ses livres d’astronomie chimique - peu importe comment ça s’appelait - pour penser aux émotions. Voilà or qu’elle commençait à s’intéresser aux histoires de coeur...

Il aurait été euphorique s’il n’avait pas été si enragé. Qu’elle s’intéresse aux sentiments et à l’amitié l’aurait rendue plus approchable, et peut-être plus ouverte à la conversation. Avec ses nouvelles compétences sociales, il n’y aurait plus de froid entre elle et Vicky au souper, aurait-il espéré avec un air rêveur.

Plus tard, Greg se serait sermonné pour son égoisme. En bref, il se serait traité de cave, et en long aussi. Il ne voyait pas que Justine aussi essayait de se rapprocher des gens et de les comprendre, et qu'elle aussi avait des choses à apprendre qu'il lui prenait du temps pour réaliser. Ou que Justine qui essayait désespérément de se tordre pour faire partie du groupe, c'était un peu comme lui et Soleil; incapables tous les deux de se faire valoir tant qu'ils ne s'escrimaient pas avec tout le monde pour faire comprendre ce qu'ils disaient et pas ce qu'ils « voulaient » dire. Il ne voyait pas plus loin que le bout de son nez. Il était trop cave pour essayer d’accepter Justine et de lui, faire le pas pour aller comprendre sa passion, bien trop cave pour l’admirer, et bien trop cave pour comprendre que si elle faisait de la recherche sur quelque chose, elle finirait par tout connaitre en à peine quelques jours. Quand Justine se mettait au travail, elle ne blaguait pas, et son opinion était toujours de bon conseil. Donc elle avait raison.

Mais Greg était fru, et il ne comprit pas ce qu’elle avait compris. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de demander ce qui lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille. Mais s'il savait que ça pouvait remplir un livre, il n'aurait peut-être pas été si rapide à tout nier.


	2. Embrassades

Greg sentit Soleil retirer sa bouche de la sienne. À regrets, il recula lui aussi, mais il garda son petit sourire, parce que ce serait vraiment cave de regretter d'avoir arrêté. Il se rappela qu'il aimait la proximité qu’ils n’avaient qu’après une séance d’embrassade torride. Des fois, Soleil souriait, et son visage était rougi et ses cheveux étaient fous, et Greg se souvenait que c'était ces moments-là qui faisaient qu'il tombait encore plus en amour avec elle à chaque jour. Des fois, elle riait, et il sentait son cœur exploser. C’était les seuls moments qui leur apportaient un tant soit peu de complicité. Tout bien pensé, ce n’était pas si mal, de ne pas s’embrasser - ils pourraient simplement parler, ou - 

Il leva les yeux et eut un choc. Elle le regardait de ses airs méprisants, de ses yeux d’acier. Sa bouche se raidissait, elle allait le critiquer, il le savait.

Qu’est-ce qu’il avait fait?

-Tu as pas très bien fait ça, critiqua Soleil. Tu m’embrasse pas super bien, ce soir, on croirait que tu te retiens…

Son ton s’endurcissait, il avait la noirceur de l’acier, la froideur de la glace. Greg se raidissait, il aurait baissé les yeux s’il n’avait pas été aussi paniqué.

-C’est ça, je sais, tu veux pas m’embrasser?  
-Quoi, je -  
-Ben là, c’est comme si tu te retiens, se plaignit Soleil. C’est comme si tu avais quelque chose d’autre en tête.  
-Quoi, non, je - 

Il crut naïvement qu’elle allait laisser tomber, mais il se trompait. Soleil avait écarquillé les yeux, elle ouvrait sa bouche en “o”, stupéfaite, offensée. Comme si sa bouche la brûlait, elle la masqua de sa main, et de dégoût elle recula d’un bon cinq centimètres. Greg resta le nez au sol, surpris de sentir la chaleur s'écarter, puis le froid initial laisser place au vide. Il la fixa d'un œil désespéré. Elle s'en allait? Greg sentit ses bras se lever comme pour l'enlacer, avec une voix qui lui disait que la charade habituelle recommençait. La danse de l'abandon. Il aurait presque cru voir Soleil sourire s'il n'avait pas su qu'il imaginait trop de choses.

-Tu penses à quelqu’un d’autre, c’est ça? C’est pas assez bien pour toi?

Greg, pétrifié, sentait sa colère électriser le salon vide, engloutir le silence et le transformer en arme. Une arme que Soleil maniait, comme un lourd marteau de métal, un couteau qu'elle savait comment utiliser pour le trancher en morceaux. Soleil faisait ça, quand elle était fâchée; elle prenait tout sur son passage et elle le transformait en outil. Le fauteuil? Elle s’y asseyait pour bouder. La lampe? Elle était laide, il fallait la changer, combien de fois devait-elle lui dire de le faire – comme ses cheveux, d'ailleurs, il était temps qu'il se les coupe. La porte? Elle la claquait violemment pour l'empêcher de sortir, et puis d’abord elle n’était jamais fermée, quel idiot allait laisser sa blonde ouvrir une porte, il avait des secrets qu'il ne voulait pas lui dire? Pourquoi avait-il à la fermer, alors? C'était juste elle qui fermait la porte, mais ça, c'était pour ne pas qu'il sorte, combien de fois fallait-il lui dire de ne pas s'en aller pendant une chicane, c'était un vrai bébé. La seule chose qui l'empêchait de ne pas tout sacrer par terre et faire rater tout, c'était son égo, disait souvent Soleil d'une voix criarde. Rien ne l'empêchait de juste partir mais il fallait qu'il reste pour « s'expliquer ». Il fallait tout le temps que Soleil le retienne. C'était un vrai calvaire.

Soleil trouvait toujours quelque chose à répliquer, quelque chose à dire, et Greg était terrifié. Il ne faisait pas le poids contre elle, elle était trop intelligente, et lui était trop cave. Il faisait son poisson rouge, il émettait des “non, non” à intervalles réguliers, comme des petites bulles de faux espoirs qui éclataient dans sa face.

-Tu m’as trompée? continuait Soleil en ignorant ses tentatives de répondre.  
-Non, je ferais jamais ça, protesta Greg.  
-Je veux rien entendre de ta bouche de menteur! T’as qu’à aller l’embrasser, ta nouvelle blonde, si ça te tente tant!

La porte alla s’écraser sur ses gonds, et dans un dernier sifflement de rage – « PIS OUBLIE PAS QUE JE SUIS PARTIE, ÇA VA TE FAIRE QUELQUE CHOSE À PENSER PENDANT QUE TU RESTES ENFERMÉ DANS TA CHAMBRE QUE TU AIMES TANT », Soleil était partie.

Pendant quelques secondes, le seul son que Greg put entendre était le son de ses talons hauts sur le parquet froid du cinquième étage, ses petits pas empressés qui s’éloignaient vers la cage d’escalier, chaque claquement comme une claque au visage. Il était hypnotisé par le couloir désert, par l’écho de ses claquements de talons hauts qui rendait l’appartement plus désert encore. Il voulut crier, la retenir, mais il se retint. Quel imbécile retenait un partenaire quand il voulait sortir? Elle avait le droit de partir prendre l'air si elle le voulait. Elle avait raison, il était trop contrôlant.

Puis la porte se rouvrit et Soleil fit irruption à l'intérieur, le visage tordu par la rage, tant qu'elle ressemblait presque à une de ces gargouilles grimaçantes au sommet des cathédrales.

-Et puis si tu aimais ta nouvelle blonde tant T'AVAIS RIEN QU'À ME LE DIRE, mais ça sert à rien de faire des cachotteries comme ça! Nous, on était une équipe, et il a fallu que tu ailles tout ruiner! Elle, elle est-tu plus belle que moi? Son parfum est meilleur, c'est ça? On est la meilleure équipe, nous deux! Essaie même pas de le nier! Toi et moi, c'est pour toujours, et n'importe qui d'autre il peut se prendre une taloche!

Soleil ferma la porte, la rouvrit, joua avec l'engrenage, puis finit par lancer autre chose :

-C'était malin d'aller tout ruiner! Je te faisait confiance, j'avais même de quoi de prévu pour demain au restaurant! On dirait que tu es pas prêt à le faire, alors j'ai tout donné pour toi encore une fois. Tu vas pouvoir te la taper, ta nouvelle blonde, ou tes jeux, ou tes bandes dessinées, pendant que moi je fais tout ce qui est nécessaire pour notre couple. Tu vas voir, elle va être propre, ta satanée table, il n'y aura rien d'autre dessus que de l'air et un mot d'au-revoir de quand je vais repartir à Québec!

La porte claqua et se rouvrit dans un courant d'air.

-Et c'est malin de même pas me le dire! J'AVAIS AUTRE CHOSE DE PRÉVU DEMAIN. Si tu veux tant parler à Vicky, VAS-Y. Y'a personne qui va te retenir, ça a l'air? Même pas ta blonde qui a fait tout le chemin de Québec pour te voir, c'est pas assez pour te retenir ici cinq secondes le temps d'avoir une conversation? Et bien, moi, Greg, je le supporte plus. Ça fait des années que je te le dis et c'est le temps que ça marche. Ça a plus d'allure comment tu es jamais à ton affaire. ÇA A PLUS D'ALLURE. JE PEUX PLUS LE SUPPORTER. C'EST COMME SI JE DEVAIS PARLER À UN ORDINATEUR PÉTÉ EN DEUX. TU SAIS C'EST COMMENT, DE PARLER À UN ORDINATEUR? Ben je vais pas te retenir si tu veux TANT PAS LE SAVOIR!

Un dernier cri sortit de la porte.

-HEIN, TU T'EN VAS LEUR DIRE! TU T'EN VAS LEUR DIRE À TES AMIS QUE TA BLONDE ELLE PEUT PLUS LES SUPPORTER. TU LEUR FERMES LA PORTE AU NEZ.

Puis, finalement, le claquement final, qui sonnait comme un grondement sinistre. Son dos craqua presque sous la force de son frisson terrifié. Mortifié, les yeux fixés sur la porte, Greg n’entendit même pas la porte d’une chambre s’ouvrir, et put à peine répondre à Vicky quand elle le salua. Il avait presque mal au coeur, maintenant. Il tremblait – il se trouva faible mais ne put pas se retenir. Il n'y avait rien à faire. Rien à faire rien à dire, rien du tout, n'est-ce pas? Face à la rage de sa blonde, il n’était rien, il ne comptait pas. Aucun mot ne ferait le poids contre son accusation. Il ne pourrait jamais lui prouver le contraire. Il n’y avait rien à faire, rien à dire.

Il fallait attendre. Il allait préparer ses explications. Le jeune homme s'assit sur le fauteuil et se mit le visage entre les mains. Une sorte de sanglot lui échappa, et pour le contenir, il se frotta le visage. Quelque chose de bizarre ressortait en lui. Une sorte de... comme quand il avait la grippe et que l'air de ses poumons était vicié. Greg avait envie de pleurer et de vomir – les deux en même temps. Il avait fait quelque chose d'incroyablement mauvais à sa blonde. Il voulait pleurer.

-Hiii, est pas fâchée pas à peu près, celle-là, commenta Vicky en secouant la tête vers la porte. J'ai entendu ce qui s'est passé. Ça va, Greg?

Greg pianota sur sa jambe et secoua la tête. Il n'allait pas lui demander de partir, ce serait mauvais de sa part – et puis, Soleil lui avait dit qu'il était toxique. Pas d'affaire à lui dire quoi faire. Greg se fit un devoir de ravaler son émotion bien comme il faut pour détruire chaque parcelle de mauvaise foi, et se tourna vers Vicky avec un air avenant.

-Ouais, c'est... je peux t'aider? Tu voulais que je t'aide à quelque chose?

Il se sentait lourd et sa respiration avait la texture de la mousse, mais au moins, il faisait quelque chose. Et il était moins toxique quand il avait quelque chose à faire. Il ne ferait pas mal à Soleil. Il regarda Vicky et la vit – enfin, il ne savait pas vraiment. Il avait l'impression que tout son être voulait uniquement fixer la porte en attendant d'entendre Soleil crier quelque chose. Au moins, elle serait encore là.

-Ouais, j'allais faire l'épicerie mais je vois bien que ça adonne pas, déduisit Vicky en le transperçant du regard. T'as l'air mort. Je pense que ce dont t'as besoin, c'est une journée le fun. Tiens, viens-t-en. On va aller –

Vicky le tira par la manche – c'était quand même cute quand elle faisait ça, on aurait dit une petite fille qui emmène son frère voir quelque chose, genre, une butte de terre bizarre ou un insecte vraiment bruyant. Greg aurait volontiers pris ce rôle-là mais... d'aller quelque part tout seul avec une fille, ça avait l'air mal.

-Quoi? fit Vicky quand il resta buté là.  
-T'es ben fine, mais j'ai une blonde, et là faut que –

Vicky le lâcha et leva les paumes au ciel. Son visage était comiquement crispé en une grimace de dégoût.

-Heille, non, fais-toi pas des idées, là. Je suis bien contente qu'on soit juste amis, énonça Vicky. Je suis pas willing, là, si tu te fais des –

Le cerveau de Greg fit un tour sur lui même pour comprendre ce qu'elle venait de dire et il finit par réaliser qu'il avait laissé sous-entendre que Vicky et lui avaient une sorte de date. Après avoir vérifié d'urgence s'il venait de la mettre mal à l'aise, il rectifia que ce n'était pas du harcèlement, mais que c'était pas mal malaisant. Il eut envie de la réconforter mais ce serait pire, alors il resta là et regarda le plancher.

-Non. Wouache! Pourquoi tu dis des trucs comme ça? protesta Greg en se frottant les yeux comme pour enlever une image crottée de sa rétine. Qui veut faire ça? C'est donc ben – ark!  
-C'est toi qui as commencé, éructa Vicky en croisant les bras.  
-Menteuse, c'est toi qui l'as dit en premier! balança Greg.

Il se redressa. Bizarrement, ça le faisait sourire. C'était très malaisant mais au moins, ça lui changeait les idées.

-Bon, tu as fini ou tu veux que je te montre? Le stand de film – je peux pas te le montrer si tu viens pas, marmonna Vicky en gesticulant.

Greg eut un petit rire. Il s,empressa de la rejoindre – pas trop lentement, quand même, il ne fallait pas avoir l'air qu'il ne voulait pas venir. Mais trop rapidement ferait peur, ce serait comme s'il était intéressé ou qu'il voulait l'agripper ou quelque chose du genre.

-Toi, tu as vu un stand de film? T'es pas Vicky, fit-il en la suivant.  
-J'ai des – je regarde des films, des fois, j'ai pas de -- laisse faire, t'es pire que Théo toi des fois.

Greg hocha la tête. C'était vrai, pareil. Et en se disant ça, il se demanda si son comportement en ce moment était toxique. Théo était toxique, des fois, avec sa partie sombre qui le rendait horriblement agressif. Greg n'était jamais sûr si c'était Théo-Théo ou si c'était autre chose qui le faisait agir de la sorte. Il n'aimait pas y penser. Mais il venait encore de s'égarer – il devait penser à Vicky. Est-ce qu'il agissait d'une mauvaise façon?

-Ben non, fais pas cet air de marmotte qui a de la boue dans son terrier, c'tait une blague. J'te niaisais. Y'a juste Théo qui pense ces affaires-là.

Sa voix s'évanouit en un souffle de vent. Elle avait l'air triste. Greg ne se souvenait plus de quelle couleur étaient ses yeux mais ils avaient l'air pensifs en ce moment. Inquiet, le jeune homme hésita, puis se décida à la regarder. Et en ce moment, il faut être honnête envers le lecteur. Greg trouvait que Vicky était jolie. Mais c'était plus parce qu'il avait des yeux pour voir que par désir envers elle. En ce moment, son intention était de la serrer dans ses bras comme il le faisait avec Ostiguy et de lui donner du chocolat chaud avec des bouts de beigne dedans et de l'écouter lui parler de ses problèmes.

Il savait comment aider Ostiguy, mais avec Vicky, c'était autre chose. Il était pas malement sûr que Vicky appellerait la police pour tentative d'empoisonnement alimentaire s'il mentionnait la boisson infâme. Il y avait sûrement des vapeurs toxiques là-dedans et elle ne vouidrait pas s,en approcher – Greg non plus ne faisait pas confiance au brevage, mais quand Ostiguy mangeait quelque chose, Greg en mangeait aussi. Et des fois, c'était pas si pire, en fait – il justifierait pourquoi le spaghetti au ketchup était quand même bon s'il avait pu véritablement avoir cette conversation avec quelqu'un au lieu de l'imaginer dans sa tête.

« Tu imagines les conversations dans ta tête avant de les avoir pour vrai. C'est mauvais signe, Greg, » dirait un jour Justine en maniant sa pile de documents d'une main pour replacer ses lunettes de l'autre. « Ça signifie que tu anticipes la conversation qui va avoir lieu et que tu cherches à te solidifier avant qu'elle n'arrive. Tu veux nous en parler, si tu anticipes quelque chose, Greg? On peut aider à te réconforter; les études montrent que le support d'un groupe d'amis amenuisent considérablement la charge de stress liée à -- »

Mais Greg n'allait pas l'écouter, et il allait la laisser là à lire sa pile de feuilles. Il se serait même pris à dire des choses incroyablement dures s'il n'avait pas eu le courage de s'admettre à lui-même qu'il avait simplement peur de ce qu'ils pourraient penser, et qu'il préférait repousser tout d'un « tu es conne et tes documents sont mal placés et tes cheveux sont ébouriffés et tes lunettes sont très larges alors je ne vais pas t'écouter parce que tu es conne » à la place. Mais de là à dire quoi que ce soit devant Théo, ou Vicky, ou Justine... pas question. Alors il vivrait une autre journée dans le déni, à observer la chaleur de ses amis s'approcher un peu plus, quand même. Un peu comme un poisson qui voit l'été s'en venir. Certains lui aurait reproché de « garder sa tête dans le sable » et que « s'il voulait être paresseux et rester là pour toujours, qu'il reste, qu'il ne vienne pas chialer après », mais Greg – qui avait quand même retenu certaines choses – savait que ça prendrait du temps. Aussi bien y aller à son rythme.


	3. Montagnes russes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre est commandité par Oncle Bernard et sa pince de crabe. Oncle Bernard fait dire de manger vos crabes, même si c'est trop bruyant et que vous ne savez pas comment les manipuler pour ne pas avoir du beurre sur votre pantalon chic. Oncle Bernard sait que votre tante Patricia va rire de vous si elle vous voit, et que vous vous sentirez comme un petit enfant à nouveau, alors suivez votre oncle, il connait le truc. Oncle Bernard fait dire que ça part vite si vous vous attaquez à la tache tout de suite. Oncle Bernard et sa famille vous remercient de faire de la publicité à leur petite entreprise. Il faut qu'ils mangent, eux aussi.

-Ça va? J'ai-tu...

Greg se rattrapa juste avant de dire quelque chose d'horriblement mal placé. « J'ai-tu fait quelque chose de mal » sonnait comme une invitation pour l'autre à dire non. Ça vous laissait le champ libre pour continuer à empiéter sur eux. Et ça vous laissait le beau rôle de faire pitié et de pleurnicher que « je ne voulais tellement pas faire de mal » et « tu es tellement méchant de m'accuser du contraire » et « je vais pleurnicher ici toute la journée si tu ne retires pas ». Ce serait en plus de prendre ça très au sérieux, trop au sérieux. Et de dire « retirer tes accusations »... il y avait trop de choses horribles dans la phrase. Pas « trop », mais beaucoup. Justine se tannerait, et moi aussi, d'ailleurs, alors, passons à autre chose.

Greg décida que s'il ne savait pas comment poser sa question, c'était peut-être le signe qu'il ne fallait pas la poser, alors, il se tut. Il regarda nerveusement les fresques sur le bord du corridor à se demander pourquoi il était si nerveux. N'importe qui pourrait lui toucher doucement l'épaule et il sursauterait comme s'il avait vu le Diable, ou pire, son oncle Bernard qui avait toujours une pince de crabe dans la main qu'il voulait absolument qu'il goûte. Oncle Bernard était exotique – mais ce n'est pas le temps de raconter sa manie de faire manger des fruits de mer à son neveu. Même si Oncle Bernard fait dire très sérieusement qu'il faut bien que ce garçon-là mange, ça va lui faire du bien, de l'air de la mer, ça va lui secouer le cerveau, nous allons passer à autre chose, et nous faisons dire à Oncle Bernard de faire passer son message dans les petites annonces s'il veut le dire.

-J'ai pas vu Sandrine beaucoup ces temps-ci, essaya Greg en regardant par les petites fenêtres du bout du couloir.

Vicky s'arrêta et regarda autour d'eux plus longuement. Ses yeux étaient distraits, mais pas parce qu'elle fouillait dans son sac. Elle devait manigancer quelque chose, vu sa tension.

-Ouain. Je pense qu'elle a eu un changement d'horaire ou quelque chose comme ça. En tout cas, ça tombe bien pour nous.  
-Tu as une bombe ou un feu d'artifice là-dedans? fit Greg en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air horrifié.  
-Non, non. Rien pantoute. Relaxe, l'enjoignit-elle. J'ai un plan pour te réconcilier avec Soleil, expliqua Vicky avec détermination.

Quand elle ouvrit la fenêtre et regarda dehors, Greg se mit immédiatement sur ses gardes. Il essaya de ne pas trop se méfier – ils étaient amis, et puis, quand même, il fallait qu'il soit gentil, et puis, depuis quand il était aussi irritable – mais se promit que si c'était illégal, il insisterait pour retourner à la maison. Avec son air le plus détendu, Greg se tourna vers Vicky et regarda ce qu'elle avait dans son sac. Vicky le retira de sa vue avec un petit glapissement et lui siffla d'être prudent.

-Regarde – c'est le peigne de Soleil. Tu vas lui –  
-T'as volé le peigne de ma blonde? protesta Greg plus fort qu'il ne l'avait voulu.

Vicky enfonça le peigne sous sa manche et regarda en bas, mais personne ne passa.

-Chut, capote pas, c'est pour une bonne cause. Tu vas lui –  
-T'es sûre qu'il y a des bonnes raisons? coupa Greg, les sourcils froncés.  
-Chut, arrête, sinon les gens vont venir! feula Vicky. Laisse-moi l'expliquer.

Greg ronchonna et croisa les bras.

-On va lui faire croire qu'elle a échappé son peigne dans la poubelle. Faque tu vas aller le chercher en passant par la fenêtre et lui redonner. Pis là, tu vas être son héros, et elle va t'adorer.

Elle lui fourra un grappin dans les mains et le poussa vers la fenêtre. Il se débattit pour l'arrêter. Pas qu'il avait peur d'escalader les affaires, mais pas avec un grappin. Il n'était pas équipé – et Sandrine qui pourrait passer – et il n'avait même pas de casque sur la tête – mais Vicky lui fourra une tuque noire sur la tête et soudainement, il ne voyait plus rien.

-Heille, non – Vicky – stop –  
-Allez, et retiens ton souffle, ça pue pas mal.  
-Vicky – non – redonne-moi – arrête de me pousser!

Il finit par reprendre le contrôle de la situation, sauf le peigne, que Vicky tenait miraculeusement dans sa main. Greg pria le ciel pour qu'elle ne le lance pas dans la poubelle. Pas qu'il aimait déranger les anges pour des choses pas importantes, mais ça, c'était vraiment important, Soleil lui ragerait dessus pendant des semaines si son peigne rose passait un séjour dans le jus d'ordure. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de l'arrêter.

-Bon, au travail, fit Vicky en levant la main.  
-Heille! couina Greg, et il rattrappa l'outil d'une main habile – miraculeusement.  
-Heille, t'étais pas censé avoir des talents d'attrapeur comme ça, ça fait tout rater le plan –   
-Vicky – arrête sinon je vais te pousser, fit Greg plus ou moins sérieusement.  
-Heille, t'as pas le droit de me pousser, c'est contre les –

Puis Greg sentit une présence jusque dans ses os, et avant qu'il puisse se rattraper au bord de la fenêtre, quelque chose le poussa. Il sentit quelque chose de chaud dans son dos et le monde basculer dans tous les sens. Le grimpeur en lui priorisa d'envelopper Vicky de ses bras et d'espérer que ses jambes ne se déchiquèteraient pas avant de se casser, parce qu'il supportait un os cassé mais pas des pieds en sang. Mais une autre partie de lui se demanda si c'était un fantôme, ou Théo, ou Justine, et il voulut attrapper peu importe qui les poussaient comme ça et les entrainer avec eux. Dans une envolée de panique, Greg perçut Vicky qui geignait et qui essayait de rentrer dans le bloc comme un chat qui refuse le bras du pompier. Il ne savait pas s'ils étaient tombés, mais c'était bas dans ses priorités. Il voyait une chevelure blonde et une chemise pâle.

« Oh non. Tout mais pas ça, » pensa Greg très sérieusement. Il avait toujours cru que cette réplique resterait de l'ordre de la télévision pour le restant de sa vie, mais force lui était d'admettre que oui, ça se disait parfois. Surtout quand l'occasion était si horrible. Soleil qui les observait de la fenêtre? Il n'en entendrait jamais la fin.

Est-ce qu'ils étaient tombés? Il se souvenait vaguement de quelque chose.

-Ça vous apprendra à faire des conneries sur le bord des fenêtres, railla quelqu'un.

« Dieu soit loué, c'est Sansouci, » fit Greg très sérieusement, avant de se mettre à gigoter. Sansouci? Est-ce qu'il essayait de les tuer? Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là à les pousser?

-Que je vous reprenne plus à faire des trucs près des fenêtres. C'est pas sécuritaire. Des fois, les gens peuvent tomber.

Greg avait plus peur des monologues de Sansouci que de sa violence elle-même, mais simplement parce qu'elle était tellement hors-sujet qu'il se demandait toujours à qui il parlait. À ses prochaines victimes? À sa mère, au ciel? Est-ce qu'il fallait l'écouter?

Puis Vicky émergea de l'océan vert et noir et cracha quelque chose. Après une seconde, Greg comprit qu,elle avait dit quelque chose. Greg était plutôt soucieux du fait qu'ils n'étaient pas morts et qu'il ne savait même pas s'il avait compris ce qui venait de se passer. Comment pourrait-il s'expliquer à Soleil s'il n'avait pas toutes les informations?

-C'est ta faute, cracha Vicky. Si t'avais suivi le plan –  
-Ton plan était poche, je pouvais pas le suivre. Et on est tombés dans une poubelle! C'est pas comme si c'était réussi.  
-Ben non, épais, soupira Vicky, qui avait le visage de quelqu'un qui était en train de se trouver des raisons. Le plan, c'était d'aller le poser dans la poubelle, pis de revenir. Pas de se fourrer le nez dedans! On aurait fait le tour et –  
-C'est beau, ronchonna Greg. Et pis, j'ai jamais approuvé ton idée.  
-C'est pas mon idée de tomber dedans! grinça Vicky avec une sorte de rire.  
-C'est ton idée d'aller mettre quelque chose devant une poubelle et d'aller le récupérer après!  
-Arrête donc, c'est pas ma faute si on s'en est sortis puants et tout sales. Pis je voulais te le redonner après!

Vicky avait l'air piteuse. Greg s'attendrit en bon grand frère et offrit de la soulever pour qu'elle puisse sortir en premier. S'il avait tristement noté à voix haute que ses vêtements allaient être sales, Vicky aurait éclaté de rire et aurait rappelé qu'elle se fichait du stade de ses vêtements, tant qu'ils pouvaient trouver une manière de lui enlever son air de « morse sorti du congélateur en train de dégeler ». Greg se serait demandé si elle avait vraiment eu cette idée pour lui remonter le moral; pas qu'il doute de sa gentillesse, mais Vicky n'était pas du genre à faire des choses. Elle était plus du genre à s'écraser à côté de vous sur le fauteuil et à accepter de manger quelque chose avec vous. Si elle voulait vous témoigner de l'affection, elle vous demanderait d'écouter de la musique, ou bien elle la mettrait à 50 sur la télé et crierait si vous baissiez le son. Mais Greg ne sut rien de ça, parce qu'il décida que de parler des vêtements était trop privé et qu'il n'en dirait rien.

-Quoi, tu veux me pousser en bas pour me faire voir à quel point c'est haut? accusa Vicky.  
-Embraye, j'ai noeudement mal au dos depuis hier, souffla Greg, les épaules en feu.  
-Si tu me pousse –  
-Grouille! siffla Greg.  
-Ok!

Vicky escalada le mur de la poubelle et s'assit précautionneusement sur le rebord. Greg resta là à se demander si l'odeur infecte resterait là pour toujours même après un lavage. Si Soleil devait les pogner là, il ne pourrait pas s'expliquer. Elle adorait Sansouci, et le fait même d'être là avec Vicky... Si seulement Soleil pouvait arrêter de croire qu'ils étaient... rien que d'y penser était assez pour le faire sentir sale. Il regarda le sac le plus dégoûtant et imagina que son contenu était dans sa bouche. C'était déjà mieux. C'était même assez appétissant. De la bonne bouillie brune dégueulasse avec du pus vert qui sort, agrémentée de mouches noires comme des mûres qui volaient comme des hélicoptères au-dessus du tas poisseux. Greg avait envie de vomir, mais aussi de le manger. C'était une réussite.

-Pourquoi Sansouci nous a poussés? cracha Vicky depuis l'extérieur. C'est comme s'il avait prévu ça. Il voulait nous faire plonger dans le bon jus de poubelle.  
-Arrête donc, fit Greg, qui se sentait mal pour les poubelles. C'est pas si pire, les poubelles.  
-Tu me niaises? ricana Vicky. Tu vas en avoir dans les cheveux pendant des semaines!  
-Aide-moi donc à sortir, marmonna Greg, qui avait passé une main dans ses cheveux pour réaliser qu'il en avait plein les cheveux, et qu'il fallait vraiment enlever ça avant que Soleil revienne.

Il essaya de se faire un tas pour sortir lui-même mais, en voyant la main de Vicky tendue au-dessus du mur, il ré-évalua ses options.

-T'es capable de me soulever? hésita Greg.  
-Arrête donc d'hésiter, Tarzan, fonce dans le tas, s'exclama Vicky, la voix irritée.  
-Ok, pas la peine de m'appeler Tarzan, fit Greg en boudant dans sa tête.  
-T'aimes pas que je t'appelle Tarzan? répéta Vicky en prenant sa main.  
-On a un grappin, réalisa Greg dans un court instant d'épiphanie.

Il se sentit fiévreux.

-Pas besoin de l'utiliser, fais juste grimper, refusa Vicky, grinçant sous l'effort.  
-Pas la peine de te péter les bras pour ça, insista Greg, que l'image peinait.  
-Tu peux pas juste me faire confiance, je suis pognée, moi, ici, éructa Vicky, excédée, en tirant sur son bras.

Greg abdiqua et s'appliqua à ne pas trop lui arracher le bras en grimpant, ce qui n'était pas facile, surtout qu'il fallait qu'il s'accroche après pour monter. Il s'étira le plus possible et réussit à s'accrocher au bord lui-même, puis se hissa.

-C'est pas de ma faute si les gars ont des plus grosses épaules, marmonna Vicky jalousement.  
-T'inquiète pas, tu vas pouvoir réussir la prochaine fois. Je vais te donner le truc.  
-Comme si je voulais me retrouver dans une poubelle avec toi, ricana Vicky. Je vais demander à Justine.  
-Meh, fit Greg, un peu dépité. Tu veux aller dans des poubelles avec Justine?  
-Elle est plus logique que toi, elle aurait voulu utiliser le grappin, expliqua Vicky en l'aidant à se stabiliser.  
-Meuh, tu voulais pas utiliser le grappin.  
-C'est parce que je voulais te laisser dans la poubelle.  
-T'es juste jalouse parce que je suis meilleur à l'escalade –  
-Chut, le monde va nous voir, coupa Vicky avec mauvaise foi.

Greg haussa les sourcils en sa direction et elle l'ignora superbement. Il eut une vision de sa coloc à la face de chat et fut surpris d'à quel point ça correspondait bien. Il lui aurait fait le dessin s'il n'avait pas su si c'était trop weird. Est-ce que c'était une affaire de couple – yeurk, vite, pense à la poubelle – ou juste de frère et sœur? Pas qu'il les considérait – enfin bon. Soleil dirait non aux deux, et puis, Théo avait déjà brisé la glace, et le dessin était une affaire romantique maintenant. Hmph. Il avait brisé bien des affaires, ce gars-là. À commencer par le cœur de Justine – et il ne parlait pas du fait que c'était elle qui avait repoussé ses avances, mais qu'il l'avait complètement ignorée pendant les semaines suivantes. Greg en avait mal au cœur. Il aurait voulu lui expliquer que ce n'était plus comme ça qu'on prenait le rejet, mais il avait trop peur de blesser Justine, ou que Théo se fâche contre lui. Théo faisait peur. Il était comme un mélange de son père et de sa blonde, mais en pire, et avec plus de gel dans les cheveux.

En y pensant, il frissonna. Normalement, il aurait essayé de se confier à quelqu'un, mais Vicky était amoureuse du fantôme, et puis, ce n'était pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat.

Greg grogna et s'apprêta à redescendre.

-Heille, comment je fais, moi?  
-Appuie-toi à moi, je vais t'aider à descendre, fit Greg doucement.

Il était tanné d'être ici mais ce n'était pas une raison pour s'impatienter. Lentement, il l'aida   
à descendre, puis, quand ils furent en sécurité, il s'accorda un instant pour respirer l'air frais.

-Sandrine est là, nota Vicky. On peut aller lui dire de remplir un formulaire contre Sansouci. Il nous a poussés!  
-Non, soupira Greg.

Il se passa une manche dans le visage.

-C'est pas grave.  
-Arrête donc d'être calme! feula Vicky, énervée. Il t'a poussé! C'est de ta vie qu'on parle! T'as pas les tripes à l'envers?  
-Non, et je me dis qu'on peut pas aller voir Sandrine parce qu'elle va le dire à l'autorité et que Soleil va être au courant et que je vais me faire crier dessus pendant des semaines! On peut pas faire ça!  
-T'as peu d'aller voir les autorités parce que Soleil va te crier dessus? répéta Vicky avec un rictus.  
-Oublie ça, ok? marmonna Greg en se détournant. Au moins, si on retourne maintenant, on a pas besoin de s'obstiner comme ça.

Greg regarda l'édifice pâle en se demandant s'il avait dit quelque chose de mal – il l'avait fait – et s'il avait blessé Vicky – probablement –.

-Attends, Greg.

La voix de Vicky était bizarrement douce. Si elle voulait l'embrasser, il allait... rien faire, mais il serait pas mal fru qu'elle lance ses chances avec Théo par la fenêtre. Et aussi qu'elle... avec lui... yark. Beurk. Comment peut-on dire à quelqu'un qui vous embrasse que vous la voyez comme une sœur?

-Je comprends. Moi aussi, j'ai pas toujours...  
-Tu as pas quoi? insista Greg. Depuis quand tu sais ça? C'est tes parents? Ta sœur?  
-Arrête donc un peu, j'essaie de te le dire, railla Vicky en se détournant. Bon. C'est – je t'ai dit que j'étais allée faire... des choses dont je suis pas fière au labo de mes parents. Arrête donc de me parler quand je te dis des choses, couina-t-elle en s'interrompant.  
-Non, je – continue, protesta Greg.  
-Ok, mais arrête de m'interrompre, intima Vicky. Des fois, je me dis que j'aurais pu aller voir la police au lieu de faire ça de même. C'est pas que je croyais pas en ce que j'ai fait, s'exclama-t-elle fougueusement. C'est juste que j'aurais pas eu Sarah-Jeanne dans les pattes si j'avais fait ça différemment. T'sais, on fait tous des choix dans la vie, et... des fois, on n'en revient pas tous. On perd du monde.

Greg se dit que c'était très sombre, comme comparaison.

-Je dis juste que j'essaie de t'avertir que des fois, y'a des trucs dont on peut pas revenir! Comme ça! Et que si on avait fait le bon choix, on aurait pu être heureux en ce moment. Et libre. Je suis – je suis pas libre au fond. Y'a toujours une partie de moi dans cette cellule-là. Toute petite. Prise au piège. Je sais pas pourquoi je te dis ça. T'avais juste à m'écouter, accusa Vicky en se détournant, les bras croisés en une étreinte protectrice.  
-Ben non, commença Greg, et il la rejoignit. Écoute. Sansouci peut rien faire. Y'a des caméras dans l'immeuble, pis – Théo va pouvoir nous sortir de là si quelque chose se passe.

Vicky regarda ailleurs.

-Tu dis juste ça pour me rassurer. T'as pas besoin de faire ça.  
-Un peu, admit Greg après avoir réfléchi intensément. Ça va bien aller, pis – faut juste faire confiance   
à ton monde. Si y'a de quoi, on peut compter les uns sur les autres.

Vicky regarda l'appartement.

-Meh. T'as pas rapport. Faire confiance à qui? Tu vois une police quelque part? Tu dis pour dire, protesta Vicky.

Puis elle se tourna et lui fit un câlin.

-Mais merci. Ça fait vraiment du bien d'entendre ça.

Puis elle recula.

-Mais c'est toi qui invente une excuse pourquoi il faut du savon, cria-t-elle en s'empressant de rentrer.  
-Pas d'affaire, c'est toi qui parle à Justine, répondit Greg en la suivant.

Vicky cria quelque chose d'incohérent. Greg se souvenait parfois de pourquoi il était heureux ici, et c'était l'une de ces raisons-là. Il était heureux de pouvoir le redécouvrir.


	4. Des excuses

Justine plissa les yeux sous le coup de l'intense vague d'irritation qu'elle venait de recevoir en pleine face, en plus de l'odeur intense du parfum que les deux amis venaient d'acheter. Il y en avait tant que Vicky jurait qu'elle voyait une aura mauve autour d'eux.

-Vous venez de dépenser quarante dollars en parfums pour vêtements? cracha la jeune femme, incrédule, en dévisageant ses deux colocs comme s'ils venaient d'arriver avec une planète dans la main. Pouvez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi vous avez utilisé tout cet argent que, je vous rappelle, nous avions convenu de réserver au remboursement du loyer? Mes parents ne peuvent pas couvrir toutes nos dépenses, nous avons besoin de l'argent de nos revenus pour –

Justine se mit la main dans le visage.

-Voulez-vous bien m'expliquer pourquoi vous avez fait une chose si insensée? Avant le jour de paie en plus! Ça va nous prendre –   
-C'est beau, c'est beau, pas la peine de nous tomber dessus, protesta Vicky en fronçant les sourcils, sans oser croiser le regard de sa coloc. Greg et moi, on venait juste de... revenir... de...  
-Des mots croisés! Des – montagnes russes? bredouilla Greg en lui lançant un regard paniqué. On – on vient de revenir des montagnes russes et on avait besoin du parfum pour couvrir l'odeur des chiens mouillés?  
-Y'a mangé beaucoup de pretzels, y'avait besoin de se rincer un peu, assura Vicky en lui donnant un coup de pied.

Greg la regarda de travers.

-Il y en avait plein sur la rue, y'arrêtait pas de pleurer. Y'en a un d'entre eux, c'était un gros berger allemand, tu aurais dû voir ça...  
-Faque on est allés à la borne-fontaine pour se revitailler un peu?  
-« Revitailler? » C'est pas plutôt --  
-Arrête, Greg. Raconte –  
-Arrête de me donner des coups de pied –  
-Toi, arrête de pas raconter et raconte!

Justine haussa les sourcils.

-Faque on est allés à la borne-fontaine et c'est là qu'on l'a vu! Un gros chien baveux. Gros comme un – ouain, y'était gros.  
-Ça a pris toute la force de Greg pour l'enlever quand il lui a sauté dessus. Il est tombé par terre comme un con. Il gigotait avec ses bras dans les airs, comme ça, imita Vicky en levant les bras en l'air.

Greg lui lança un regard irrité et elle le lui rendit, baveuse.

-C'est pour ça que Vicky a eu la bonne idée de prendre sa laisse et de l'attacher après la montagne russe –  
-Heille! Non! Je f'rais jamais ça! s'exclama Vicky, indignée, en le poussant du coude. Je f'rais jamais de mal aux animaux! C'est quoi ton problème?

Greg recula pour éviter de recevoir un bleu et la retint du mieux qu'il put. Vicky se débattit comme un lion en cage, ce qui n'était peut-être pas la meilleure comparaison, vu les circonstances.

-Heille, lâche-moi, Vicky, c'est toi qui as –  
-T'as pas d'affaire, Tarzan, pis lâche-moi! Avant que je –  
-Vous avez des affaires mal réglées?

Évidemment que Sansouci apparaitrait à cet instant précis. Aussi prévisible qu'une mauvaise sitcom. Aussi baveux qu'un gars qui savait qu'il pouvait faire tout ce qu'il voulait, tant que c'était subtil, et qu'il ne perdrait jamais sa job. Greg ressentait un mélange de panique et de colère quand il voyait Sansouci, et son idée principale était de lâcher Vicky sur lui. Sauf qu'il n'était pas violent. Mais s'il pouvait au moins défaire sa coiffure un peu, ce serait assez. Enfin, non. Greg ne ferait jamais ça non plus. Sauf peut-être lui dire de s'en aller.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous retient de partir aujourd'hui? cracha Greg en reculant protectivement vers l'intérieur de l'appartement. On vous a dérangé dans votre sieste?  
-J'ai entendu un conflit, expliqua Sansouci en marchant vers Vicky comme s'il avait oublié qu'il était sur le point de lui foncer dessus. Je venais m'assurer de la sécurité de mes locataires.  
-Ah ouain, votre « travail. » Vous en avez manqué, des batailles, pour quelqu'un dont c'est le travail, accusa Greg. Je parie que c'est juste –  
-Greg! siffla Vicky en le retenant.

Ils échangèrent un regard. Sansouci continuait à observer l'appartement, très tranquillement, comme s'il avait d'affaire à être là. Justine dirait que techniquement, c'était l'appartement de la mère de Sandrine, et que si son fantôme « vivait là », et que Sandrine vivait là, et qu'ils étaient ensemble, et qu'il faisait partie de la famille... Vicky l'accuserait de comploter avec l'ennemi, et Justine lui reprocherait de ne pas avoir l'esprit ouvert à la science. Vicky répliquerait qu'elle n'a pas l'esprit assez ouvert pour manger des céréales au lieu de salade dégueulasse le samedi matin, et Justine dirait que c'est une tradition de famille et partirait le nez levé. Greg essaierait de calmer Vicky. Théo – comme d'habitude – ne serait pas là. Mais tout le monde s'était habitué à l'absence de Théo pendant les repas, alors...

À bien y penser, Théo était comme son père. Mais avant que Greg ne puisse sombrer dans une abysse de questions, Sansouci recommença ses marmonnages.

-Vicky et Greg viennent juste de tomber par une fenêtre. Je venais vérifier que tout le monde était en sécurité. Je sais pas pour vous, mais moi, je ne voudrais pas que ça se reproduise. C'est quand même dommage que ça arrive, des accidents de même. Ça pourrait tuer des gens si ça arrivait une deuxième fois... Si c'était moi, je veillerais à ce que personne ne soit au courant. Ce qui est dommage, quand des accidents comme ça se produisent, c'est quand tout le monde met son nez dedans. 

Sansouci les fixa du regard à tour de rôle, comme pour les soupeser. Greg sentit Vicky se tendre à côté de lui. Justine était immobile.

-En tout cas! Je sais pas pour vous, mais j'ai du travail qui m'attend. Les laveuses ont besoin de réparations. Mais si je vous pogne encore à jouer là où vous avez pas d'affaire... Les gens pourraient commencer à parler, et vous aimerez pas ça quand ils se mettront le nez dans vos affaires.

Puis Sansouci les salua doucereusement et repartit. Greg, l'estomac brûlé de stress, se précipita pour verrouiller la porte. Il ne voulait pas s'approcher d'un endroit où Sansouci avait été, mais pas question de laisser les filles sans protection. C'était juste une porte, mais au moins, ça laisserait une marge pour aller se sauver dans le placard. Le temps de trouver une solution. Justine nettoyait frénétiquement ses lunettes, tremblante, l'air de quelqu'un qui cherche désespérément une solution. Vicky tremblait, mais ça aurait pu être aussi bien de rage que de peur. Elle sautillait d'un pied à l'autre comme une boxeuse avant un combat.

-J'haïs ça quand il fait ça sans prévenir! Si seulement y'était pas – urgh! J'haïs ça quand il-- urgh! On peut même pas – j'haïs Sansouci! pesta Vicky.  
-Est-ce qu'il vient de vous raconter une histoire vraiment bizarre de son enfance ou il veut vraiment vous faire peur avec ça? critiqua Théo en se manifestant d'un coup devant eux. En tout cas, moi, c'est –  
-Théo! On t'a dit d'avertir avant de faire ça! protesta Justine en se mettant la main sur les yeux. Avertis la prochaine fois. Ça a presque taché mes lunettes.

Elle était au bord des larmes, mais Vicky ne s'en formalisa pas et eut une grimace.

-On voit où sont tes priorités, railla-t-elle. Une seconde de plus et on aurait pu se battre avec lui, mais il faut que tu restes là et –  
-Vicky, c'est pas la faute de Justine si elle l'a pas vu venir, calma Théo en levant les bras calmement. Je veux dire, qui peut prévoir qu'un psychopathe va s'en prendre à nos amis? Pas moi, c'est sûr, déclara Théo avec un regard d'acier vers la jeune femme.

Tout le monde se recroquevilla un peu, ou, du moins, Greg se recroquevilla. 

-Théo! protesta Justine.  
-Justine, nos amis auraient pu y passer! Il aurait fallu que tu agisse plus vite! Il aurait pu blesser Vicky –et Greg – et ils savaient pas quoi faire! Ils auraient pu y passer et je ne nous le pardonnerais pas!

Théo se détourna rageusement. Greg ressentit une pointe de colère au fond de son estomac, et en voyant Justine regarder à terre, il ne put retenir sa langue.

-Et t'as fait quoi, toi, Monsieur j'existe? pointa Greg.

Théo se retourna vers lui et Greg voulut s'immoler par le feu, ce qui aurait été moins difficile à vivre.

-T'aurais pu faire quelque chose! continua-t-il en avalant sa salive.  
-Théo doit pas se faire voir par les humains, protégea Vicky. Il pouvait pas –   
-Ce n'est pas la peine de se battre entre nous, s'écria Justine pour couvrir le chaos verbal qui s'annonçait. Je vais aller faire de la recherche sur Sansouci.  
-De la recherche? critiqua Théo en allant se planter près de Vicky. Et ça va faire quoi? Vicky pourrait mourir tout de suite et tu connaitrais pas plus –   
-Pour connaître son organisation et pouvoir le planter! répondit Vicky en fronçant les sourcils vers Théo, qui la fixait du regard protectivement. Pis lâche-moi un peu. J'ai pas besoin que tu me protèges. Je suis une grande fille, ajouta-t-elle sarcastiquement.

Théo leva les yeux au ciel, désespéré. Justine enleva ses lunettes, les nettoya un peu, puis se souvint du regard de Vicky et se les replaça sur le nez un peu fiévreusement. Théo la toisait en silence.

-Je vais aller faire de la recherche pour savoir ce qu'il est capable de faire – ses ressources et ses motivations. Je vais être dans ma chambre si quelqu'un veut m'aider.

Elle quitta la pièce dans un tourbillon. Greg en avait mal au cœur. Il voulait crier et câliner tout le monde, et aussi aller manger du pain de viande avec Soleil, et aller par la fenêtre parce que c'était quand même mieux dehors qu'ici.

-Justine, non, appela Théo un peu plus doucement. 

Il avait l'air coupable, mais Greg était quand même mal à l'aise.

-Tu vas vraiment devoir t'excuser pour ça, commenta Greg. C'était pas –   
-Rajoutes-en pas, fit Vicky en le fusillant du regard. Vas donc voir ta blonde ou quelque chose dans le style.  
-Ok! se rétracta Greg, puis il leva les paumes au ciel et s'en fut.

Derrière lui, il imagina Théo prostré à genoux dans le salon, avec Vicky qui lui caressait le dos. C'était tellement trop qu'il eut envie de nettoyer la maison de fond en comble. Justine aurait été fière. Mais c'était méchant.

-Ben non, c'était pas méchant. Justine sait ce que tu voulais dire. Elle va revenir te voir bientôt, murmurait Vicky avec une douceur inimaginable pour quelqu'un d'aussi fougueux qu'elle. T'inquiète pas.

Greg eut envie de vomir et s'en fut dans sa chambre chercher une veste. Tant qu'à faire, il irait chez Soleil. Ce serait une meilleure façon de passer la journée. Il avait presque oublié leur dispute, mais maintenant qu'il y repensait, son estomac se tordait. Que devait-il dire? Du pain doré, ça l'aiderait à se faire pardonner, non?


End file.
